


Do You Know What Day Today Is, Guys ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Family, Friendship, Fun, Gen, General, Planning Adventures, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace realizes something important about the day, she & her dad are spending with her Uncle Steve, Will they remember?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is set somewhere in Season 3!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know What Day Today Is, Guys ?:

*Summary: Grace realizes something important about the day, she & her dad are spending with her Uncle Steve, Will they remember?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is set somewhere in Season 3!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & his daughter, Grace Williams were enjoying the day on the beach in front of Steve's home, Steve always loves when his house is filled, Cause it means family, love, & happiness, Instead of the usual sadness, & loneliness, that he was experiencing at the beginning, when he moved back. He laughed, as he watched his partner, & daughter having so much fun in the water.

 

"Guys, Be careful, There is a undertow, Stay in sight !", he exclaimed, The Blond Detective & his child both nodded, indicated that they understood, & went closer to shore, so the former seal wouldn't worry too much. Steve felt like a lucky guy, cause he found himself a family again, as soon as he moved back to Hawaii. As soon as the father/daughter duo came out of the water, Steve said with a smile, "Hey, Guys, I made your favorite for lunch, New York Style Cheeseburgers, & Steak Fries, How does that sound ?", Grace exclaimed with a smile, "Yummy !", & they all went towards the set outdoor table.

 

Grace suddenly remembered something, "Do you know what today is ?", Danny & Steve were both confused at the question, "It's the weekend, Gracie", Steve said with a smile, "Yeah, It's the weekend, Monkey, You know, when we actually get to relax ?", Danny said with a chuckle, The Young Girl looked at both men, like they were dumb. "3 years ago today, We became ohana", she said, & the light bulb went on in their heads, & they felt bad, that they didn't remember that that particular day was a special one for all of them. 

 

"I am sorry, Monkey, I can't believe we didn't remember, We are dumb to forget that today was special", Danny said, as he hugged his daughter, Steve said, "Yeah, To show you how sorry we are, Let's do something fun with Uncle Chin, & Aunt Kono", He is speaking of their other two team members, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Officer Kono Kalakaua. He added, "You choose", The Little Girl smiled, & said exclaimed, "Yay !", & went off to call her aunt & uncle, then start planning for the day. The Five-O Commander turned to look at his best friend, & partner.

 

"I can't believe we fucking forgot what today was, I am sorry, Danno, You know that you are important to me, Right, You, That Little Girl, Chin, & Kono, You have to know that", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "I do, Thank you, You are important to us too, I hope you realize that also, Happy Anniversary, Brother", He held a hand up with the palm facing out. Steve smiled, & mirrored Danny's gesture, saying, "Happy Anniversary, Partner", They clasped hands & did a high-five, & headed into the house, so they can ready, & also help Grace with the planning, It was a great three years, & they hope for 3 more in their future.

 

The End.


End file.
